


Un lugar entre las estrellas

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Body Horror, Español | Spanish, Horror, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: La primera misión de Castiel va hacía el sur cuando algo desconocido entra en la imagen.[Para el grupo de Discord: Lucifer's Cage]





	Un lugar entre las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Semana 1: Afrodisíaco.   
> Palabras: Blanco + Líquido.
> 
> Basado brevemente en Beyond The Aquila Rift.

Los ventanales ofrecían la imagen de un sinnúmero de estrellas regadas en el cosmos mientras hacían una pequeña desviación hacia un asteroide que llevaba metales que podrían servir para el funcionamiento de la nave. Los ojos de Castiel se desviaron de la vista cuando fue nombrado por Baltazar que venía a por su izquierda. 

—¿Estás listo para salir afuera? 

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —respondió Castiel— he entrenado para esto toda mi vida. 

—Será tu primer vuelo fuera de los simuladores, no creas que será igual. Créeme que lo aprendí de la mala forma —dijo mientras alzaba su brazo que era una prótesis biónica totalmente equipada. 

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, Baltazar. 

—No seas austero, Cassie. Me gusta más cuando sonríes —Baltazar dijo con un puchero en su rostro. 

—Amelia dice lo contrario…

—Bueno, ella no ve el encanto en tu siniestra sonrisa. Es una pena que tengas que estar prometido a ella… —suspiró— si tan solo Michael...

—No lo digas, Baltazar. 

Los altavoces se hicieron escuchar interrumpiendo la conversación llamando a todos sus pilotos para que fueran a sus puestos. Ellos dos se movieron hacia los puertos de salida donde montarían naves especializadas en la extracción de diferentes recursos. Después de todo, eran una nave generacional con destino al planeta KOI-4878.01, tardarían más de mil años en llegar porque iban por debajo de la velocidad de la luz y los recursos con los que habían dejado la tierra hace más de ocho generaciones habían diezmado considerablemente al punto de volverse casi carroñeros si no fuera porque habían modificado su estructura genética haciendo que pudieran subsistir de formas mucho más simples pero aún así necesitaban elementos que les pudiera ayudar llegar a su destino. 

—Nos vemos allá afuera, Cassie —se despidió Baltazar con un ademán mientras abordaba su nave. 

Castiel abordó la suya propia con ayuda de su hermana, quién era la ingeniería mecánica que se ocupaba de mantener la pequeña nave en un óptimo servicio. Ana le puso su puso su casco de oxígeno y cerró los compartimientos deseándole buena suerte. Él tomó el mando y teclear la pantalla táctil para activar los diferentes programas para que estuvieran en su pantalla. Desde los audífonos escuchó como el capitán empezó a ladrar órdenes mientras las compuertas del hangar fueron abiertas. 

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír cuando por fin salió fuera, toda su vida había estado confinado en una nave que dejó de ofrecerle nuevas cosas cuando terminó de recorrerla hasta los más recónditos lugares, entonces lo único que le quedaba era el vasto espacio por ello se convirtió en piloto para poder salir y ver qué había más allá de estas paredes de titanio y acero, encontrar su lugar entre las estrellas.

—Capitán, mis sensores detectan una anomalía en la zona sur del asteroide —expresó Dumah desde su posición. 

—Ignóralo. Nuestro equipo ya lo revisó, es solo transferencia de un pequeño agujero negro en nuestra proximidad. 

—Entendido. 

Castiel como sus otros compañeros escucharon la conversación debido a que tenían sus enlaces conectados y con curiosidad trató de direccionar su sensor hacia donde Dumah indicó y captó la interferencia, la cual era extraña para ser de esa naturaleza. Aún así, la misión debía continuar así que abordaron el asteroide en la zona norte donde estaba la mayor concentración de níquel y titanio, comenzaron a extraer los materiales preciosos con mucho precaución para no alterar su trayectoria. 

Pero, la intransferencia siguió continuando, molestando a Castiel, por lo tanto decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir la palabra a su capitán, sin embargo, una explosión se dio en la parte donde Amenadiel estaba extrayendo el níquel haciendo que las demás naves salieran expulsadas por la onda de choque. 

Castiel perdió la consciencia cuando su cabeza chocó fuertemente con su asiento y su máscara de oxígeno. 

Y en ese tiempo que estuvo ausente no pudo ver cómo sus compañeros estaban siendo atacados por unas formas de vida que no necesitaban todos esos instrumentos para sobrevivir en el espacio. No vio cómo sus vidas fueron apagadas con los afiladas y duras partes corporales que podían atravesar el más duro vidrio que podían crear como si fueran cáscaras de huevo. Pero para su buena o mala suerte, el líder de las criaturas se detuvo frente a su nave y vislumbró como su vida se estaba apagando por un simple golpe. Entonces, el mamparo fue roto y fue sacado de su nave con un destino desconocido. 

•••

Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron y lo que vio hizo que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, doloroso al punto que quería salir de su pecho. Estaba en una estructura formada por filamentos viscosos parecidos a la red de una telaraña o más bien un vómito de tripas. Pero lo que más lo horrorizó fue ver otras naves atrapadas en sus redes y eso quería decir que sea lo que sea lo que lo atrapó no fue la primera vez que se cruzaba con humanos. Este era el primer contacto con una especie desconocida. 

—Hola, Castiel.

Castiel se paralizó cuando oyó su nombre. No quería voltear. A lo largo de su enseñanza descubrió que si algún día se cruzarían con una forma de vida no serían ni remotamente humanoides si no algo muy diferente, con otro sistema de vida. Lo que no esperó es que precisamente esta especie comprendiera su lenguaje. Pero él quería conocer más el espacio, ¿no es así? Así que debía voltear y enfrentarse a lo que el destino lo arrojó. Se volteó y tan pronto como lo hizo se arrepintió queriendo huir pero no tenía dónde. La forma de la criatura era casi arácnida si no fuera por su torso vagamente humano pero incluso así era horroroso. 

—¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Dónde está mi tripulación? 

—Fácil. Solo tuve que buscar en tus pensamientos. Y con respecto al otro, están muertos.

Castiel se quedó quieto tras oír eso. Baltazar estaba muerto, su único amigo quién no tuvo miedo a acercarse a pesar de su estúpido privilegio. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Me temo que ustedes no son los únicos que operan bajo órdenes. 

—¡¿Órdenes, de quién?! —bramó, el miedo estaba siendo opacado por la furia que corría por todo su cuerpo. 

—Tu especie es demasiada minúscula para entenderla. Saltaron demasiado pronto para su búsqueda… —la cosa cerró sus muchos pares de ojos verdes como si estuviera arrepentido. Sin rasgos suficientes no podía saber realmente lo que sentía— si sirve de algo tu verdadera tripulación seguirá viva por unas generaciones más. Hoy solo fue una prueba. 

—Eso no sirve de nada —una risa dolorosa salió de sus labios tras oír eso— es solamente unos años más hasta que mates a toda mi tripulación. Eso ni siquiera es misericordioso… ¿Conoces la palabra? —escupió amargo. 

—La conozco, Castiel. 

—Lo dudo —dijo apartando la vista hacia lo que podía llamar suelo— ¿Qué harás conmigo? —preguntó amargo, aún con miedo pero resignado porque no había forma para escapar. 

—Te tendré aquí encerrado en tu mente hasta que dejes de respirar. Esa es nuestra manera de decir lo siento —se acercó hacia Castiel que puro instinto de supervivencia comenzó a retroceder. 

—¿Q-Qué? 

—No dolerá. Mientras vivas en el todo será como un largo sueño del cual no querrás despertarte nunca y yo estaré allí contigo en todos tus pasos, Cas. 

Cuando estuvo a su alcance la criatura lo sujetó con varios de sus brazos para que no huyera y de lo que se suponía era una boca extrajo una protuberancia parecida a una lengua que chorreaba un líquido blanco que fue directo a su boca, haciéndolo tragar hasta que dejó de luchar por liberarse y minutos después la criatura retrocedió.

—¿Q-Qué más has dado? —preguntó Castiel gimiendo fuertemente mientras se abrazaba así mismo y quería algo pero no sabía qué.

—Algo que pronto te hará soñar hasta tu último aliento… —se agachó a su lado, tomándolo en sus brazos para posicionarse en un lugar mejor, en el propio nido que había hecho para ambos— tómalo como un afrodisíaco que solo hará que me necesites a mí. 

—Joder...

—Podremos hacer eso cuando comiences a soñar, Cas… —con sus seudo-manos comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos— cuando estés allí me encontrarás como Dean… búscame y recuerda que yo si me preocupo por ti. Por todas las almas que recojo. 

Lo último que pensó Castiel antes de perder la consciencia fue la imagen de la familia a la que nunca volvería a ver y en los hermosos ojos de Michael.


End file.
